


The Impromptu First Threesome

by Snake Up My Butt (Doctor_Dalek)



Series: The Dark Side Fuck Buddies [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Cowboy Hats, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Gender Identity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Napping, Orgasm Delay, Power Bottom, Questioning, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Tired Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Top Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Dalek/pseuds/Snake%20Up%20My%20Butt
Summary: Virgil comes back to fuck Remus after loving their first time together. They think Remus’ roommate, Janus, is going to be out of the house for long enough for them to fuck in peace. The key word in that sentence isthink.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: The Dark Side Fuck Buddies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050617
Kudos: 39





	The Impromptu First Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus invites Virgil to his apartment and they fuck some more. No threesome yet. That’ll be the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should point out that ‘Jessica’ is the name of Remus’ dick. Read [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595291/chapters/67507396) for context.
> 
> CONTENT WARNING: Gags, orgasm delay, multiple orgasms, bad cowboy yee-haw jokes, cowboy hats, power bottoming, the word is ‘slut’ used a lot, sleepy Virgil, Remus not being completely cis but also not being trans, Virgil napping on Remus

Remus had invited Virgil to his apartment so they could “have some more sexy fun times maybe try some different positions idk”. Remus had a roommate, Janus, who Virgil had met before and who seemed really nice, but Remus said he wouldn’t be home for a few hours. So now here Virgil was, in his standard hoodie and jeans combo, with a backpack on, waiting to fuck Remus again. He’d buzzed him into his apartment but was nowhere to be seen. “Remus?”

“I’m in here!” came Remus’ voice. Virgil followed it to a door. He knocked. “Come in!” Virgil opened the door and saw Remus... doing yoga? He was wearing tight black leggings with white ankle socks for some reason. He was facing away from the door and bent in half at the middle, proudly presenting his ass to anyone who might walk in. His hands were around his ankles and his head was between his legs. “Hey, Virgie!” called Remus, looking at Virgil between his legs. Virgil laughed. “Hello, Remus. That’s a nice ass you’ve got there.”

“Thank you!” Remus stood up and turned around. Virgil immediately noticed the large bulge at his crotch. Jessica was a big girl even when she was completely soft. And Virgil was pretty sure that Remus chose these leggings specially to show her off. Who could blame him? Remus was also wearing a black tank top with some white, Comic Sans text that read _Bone Daddy_ on it. Virgil rolled his eyes. “What? Do you not like the shirt? How about you take it off for me, Virgie?” Virgil blushed as Remus started strutting towards him. “Wow. You’re not messing around today, are you?”

“Nope. And neither should you be. We both know exactly why you’re here. You wanna fuck again as much as I do. There’s no point ignoring that fact.” Remus was now right in front of Virgil and grabbed his squishable little butt. “Let’s get each other naked and then you can show me all the kinky stuff you packed in that bag, slut.” Virgil blushed. “Virgie, I’ll be genuinely surprised if there’s not like a ball gag in there or something.” Virgil blushed harder. “Oh, did I ruin your surprise? Sorry, Virge.”

Virgil took off his backpack and let it drop to the floor behind him. “Little bit. Doesn’t matter. Let’s get naked.”

Remus grinned and kissed Virgil softly on the lips. “I’ll pretend it’s a surprise. Would that be better?” Virgil smiled as his hands came up to Remus’ hips. “Thanks, Remus.” He kissed him again before grabbing the hem of Remus’ tank top. “Let’s get this monstrosity off.”

“Monstrosity?!”

“Just put your arms up, _Bone Daddy_.” Remus broke into a massive smile and lifted his arms up. “That’s all I wanted you to say.” Virgil pulled the hideous tank top up and off of Remus and threw it into a corner of his bedroom. His nipples were completely uncovered. “Your nipples...”

“I don’t cover them at home. No need to. Anyway, we’re lovers now, Virgil. You’re allowed to see these nippity nips as much as you want.”

“Aww.”

“But now I wanna see yours!” Remus grabbed the gem of Virgil’s hoodie and quickly pulled it up and off of the emo, dragging his arms up with the fabric and leaving Virgil shirtless. Remus threw the hoodie into the same corner and moved to rest his hands on Virgil’s bare chest. “You know, Virgie, in my mind, there’s only one thing better than a topless twink.”

“What’s that then, Remus?”

“A naked twink!”

“Not yet, Remus.” Remus looked confused. “Today, _you’re_ gonna get naked first.”

“Ooh! I like it! Okay then, strip me, emo!” Virgil knelt down in front of Remus, grabbing the waistband of his leggings, and took a moment to admire the large bulge of Jessica under the tight fabric. He began to pull the leggings down, smiling wide when he saw Remus’ pubic moustache and even wider when he saw the thing he was really after starting to become visible. She sprang free, nearly hitting Virgil in the face. “Hello Jessica!” She was already hard and twitching for Virgil. “She’s missed you, Virgie.”

“I’ve missed you too, Jessica.” Virgil kissed her lightly on the tip. “Let’s both get naked, Remus, and then Jessica and I can show you just how much we’ve missed each other.” Virgil continued to pull Remus’ leggings down, resorting to tugging when they started to cling and bunch up. He pulled them off of Remus’ ankles as a ball of nylon and Lyrca and threw them into the corner. Remus lifted his left foot and Virgil pulled off his little white ankle sock. He threw it into the corner. They did the same with Remus’ right foot.

Virgil stood up and the now naked Remus hugged him, poking Jessica into his thigh, which was still sadly clad in jeans. Remus groped his soft, squishable butt through his jeans. “This little ass felt so good last time.” Virgil wrapped his fingers around Jessica’s shaft. “This big dick felt so good last time.”

“You want her to fuck you up the butt again, slut?”

“Yes please, Remus.”

“I think it’s naked twink time.”

“Definitely.” Remus kissed the emo and unbuttoned his jeans. He dropped to his knees in front of Virgil and kissed his soft little belly above his waistband. He pulled the zip down and started to eagerly tug the denim down as well. He gasped when he saw Virgil’s underwear. Or rather, lack of underwear. “Virgie! You little slut!” As Remus pulled his jeans down, Virgil’s hard, twitching dick sprang free.

“I thought they’d just get in the way. I’ve been non-stop horny since you fucked me, Remus. All I could think about yesterday was you and Jessica. I managed to avoid masturbating and now all I wanna do is fuck. So hurry up and get me naked so you can fuck me up the ass again!”

“Can do, slut!” Remus kissed the tip of Virgil’s dick and quickly got back to pulling his jeans down. He tugged the denim down the emo’s legs, quickly pulled them off at his feet, and threw them into the corner.

Once Virgil was naked, Remus stood up and squeezed his now bare butt. “Now, show me what’s in that backpack, Virgie.” Virgil bent over to grab his backpack and Remus gave him a little slap on the ass. He picked it up and commented, “You’re very eager, Remus.”

“Can you blame me? I’ve got a pretty little twink like you in front of me, wanting to get fucked. I can’t help it. Your butt’s just too cute.” Virgil smiled and blushed. He opened his backpack, reached in, and pulled out a classic ball gag - a solid red plastic ball with a black leather strap. Remus gasped. “A ball gag?! I never expected that!”

“Shut up, Remus. Just use it on me.”

“Can do, Virgie. Get on the bed. Kneel for me.” Virgil got on the bed and kneeled up, facing the end of the bed, ready to be gagged. Remus kneeled in front of him, gag in hand, and said, “Open wide, slut.” Virgil did and Remus held the gag up to him, pushing the ball into his mouth. “Bite down.” Virgil did. “Now turn around.” He did, some what awkwardly on his knees. He to spread them out slightly to get his shins out of Remus’ way. “Spreading your legs already. Good boy.” Remus grabbed the two sides of the leather strap and buckled them securely around the back of Virgil’s head. “Is that okay?” Virgil nodded. “Not too tight?” He shook his head. “Good boy. Say something for me.” Virgil tried to talk but it was muffled to the point of complete unintelligibility. “I didn’t understand a word of that. Perfect.” Remus reached round to place his hands on Virgil’s chest. “Arms out. Lean forward. I’ve got you.” Remus helped lower the twink onto all fours in front of him. Remus shuffled forward slightly and Jessica’s tip poked Virgil in the perineum. “Do you know what I’m planning to do to you, Virgie?” He nodded. “Do you like that plan?” He nodded harder. “A nice hard fuck up your butt?” Virgil nodded even harder, whining. “Three hits against the bed if you want me to stop at any point. Can you try it now for me?” Virgil hit his right hand against the bed beneath him three times in quick succession. “Good boy. Safewords are important, especially when you can’t use any words. You ready to get fucked?” Virgil nodded and squeaked through his gag. “Good slut.”

Remus got up to grab a bottle of anal lube from his bedside table. He quickly got back into position behind the slutty twink. Remus could swear his legs were now spread a little further apart. Virgil closed his eyes when he heard the cap open. All he could see was Remus’ bed anyway. Closing his eyes would let him indulge in the pleasure more. After a few seconds, he squeaked quietly when he felt two cold, wet fingers suddenly on his tender little hole. They began to move around, spreading the cold lube around his hole. Once Remus apparently thought that was enough, he quickly sunk one finger into Virgil’s butt, prompting a squeak, quickly followed by a second, which produced a slutty whine from the twink. Remus began to move his fingers in and out in a sawing motion before starting to spread them apart in an attempt to relax Virgie’s tight little hole. It only took about 30 seconds for him to get Virgil’s hole relaxed and ready for him. “Do you like my fingers, Virge?” He nodded and squeaked. Remus leaned forward on top of the slut, poking Jessica’s wet tip against Virgil’s equally wet butt, which still contained Remus’ first two fingers. He whispered in Virgil’s ear, “Do you want Jessica?” Virgil squealed and nodded as hard as he could. Remus chuckled. “Good boy.” He kissed Virgil on the neck and kneeled back up. He pulled his fingers out, wiped off the lube on his duvet, and grabbed Jessica with his right hand. He grabbed Virgil’s butt with his left hand and lined the two up. He pushed forward gently and penetrated Virgil’s slutty little butt, making him squeak through his gag again. He grabbed Virgil’s hips with both hands and pushed forward, sinking Jessica deeper into his ass and making him moan.

Jessica felt even better in this position. Virgil guessed that Remus must have a better angle on his prostate. His dick was already rock hard and leaking precum, dripping onto Remus’ duvet, probably thanks to the foreplay. He moaned and whined sluttily through the plastic ball in his mouth as Remus squeezed him and pushed Jessica deeper into his butt. Remus chuckled at the twink’s slutty, muffled noises. “You’re such a slutty little boy, Virgie. So cute. So fuckable.” Virgil whined again, feeling Jessica fill his insides, getting deeper and deeper. It wasn’t long before Virgil felt Remus’s crotch against his butt. “There you go, slut. That’s all of her.” Virgil whined happily. He turned his head to look at Remus, moaning through his gag. “Hello, Virgie!” Virgil wiggled his ass against Remus, making them both moan as Jessica rubbed against his prostate. “Oh. Okay. Someone’s eager.” Virgil moved forward, pulling himself off Jessica before quickly pushing himself back, filling his butt back up with Jessica. “Fuck, you’re horny. Do you want me to just skip straight to the nice, hard fucking?” Virgil nodded over his shoulder. Remus smiled.

He pulled back until only half of Jessica was in the twink’s butt before he swiftly pushed himself back in, making Virgil squeak and moan happily. He turned his head back to face forward as Remus grabbed his hips and pulled back again. He quickly got into a rhythm of fucking Virgil’s ass, making him moan and whine through his gag. Virgil felt Remus grab and squeeze his flanks as he repeatedly buried Jessica inside him. She was hot and throbbing in his ass. Virgil’s own cock was rock hard and bouncing around between his legs as Remus fucked him, steadily getting faster and harder. He was liberally splattering precum all over Remus’ duvet as his prostate got hammered. Remus grabbed Virgil’s hips with his left hand and raised up his right hand before bringing it down on Virgil’s ass with a _THWACK_. Virgil squealed. “You like that, don’t you, slut?” Virgil nodded. Remus spanked him again. “If you want a proper spanking, we can do that later. But today we just fuck.” Remus grabbed Virgil’s hips with both hands and got back into a new, faster, harder rhythm of pounding the poor boy’s battered prostate.

He continued in that rhythm for barely a minute, luxuriating in the slutty moans and squeaks emanating from the twink. He eventually slowed down and reached his right hand under Virgil’s hips to find his dick. It was rock hard and hot and leaking precum everywhere. “Wow, you’re hard! You know you’re allowed to cum, Virgie.” With that permission, Virgil immediately came, squealing through his gag. His toes curled and his feet wiggled as pleasure flooded his body. His dick throbbed and started uncontrollably squirting cum onto Remus’ duvet. His ass clenched around Jessica, pressing her harder against his prostate and only exacerbating his already intense orgasm. Remus squealed with him. “Oh! I didn’t know you were that close, Virge!” Virgil moaned and groaned as he messily squirted his hot, sticky cum all over Remus’ duvet. His cock throbbed and twitched between Remus’ fingers as his orgasm began to wane. Remus slowed down his fucking to a stop as Virgil’s orgasm stopped. “Good boy, Virgie. You came so hard for me.” Virgil whined. “You ready for me to pull out?” Virgil nodded slowly.

Remus gave Virgil a gentle pat on the butt and pulled out of the twink, making him moan through his ball gag. “Can you get up, Virge?” He groaned. “You want some help?” Virgil nodded. Remus leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the twink’s torso. He pulled himself back up, pulling Virgil up with him. Remus unclasped Virgil’s gag and took it out of his mouth. “Holy... Thank you, Remus.”

“Aww, you’re welcome, Virgie.” Remus lowered his arms to wrap them around Virgil’s waist. “But look at this mess you made, slut.”

Virgil blushed. “Sorry Remus... I couldn’t help myself. You said I was allowed to.”

“Oh, don’t worry, Virgie. I’ll just put it in the laundry. It was worth feeling you cum with Jessica up your butt again.” Remus kissed him on the neck. “Do you think you can go again, slut?”

“Fuck yeah! ...in a minute.”

“Good boy. Let’s get up, cool down a bit, and then we’ll fuck again.” Remus let go of Virgil and got up, off the bed. Virgil followed him. Remus smiled at the twink’s big, cummy mess on his duvet before he folded the fabric over itself and threw it in the general direction of his laundry basket. He looked over at Virgil. “I’ll deal with it later. What position do you want to try next?”

Virgil paused to think. “I wanna try cowgirl. Or would it be cow _boy_?”

“I’d say cowboy. But it doesn’t really matter. What matters is that you’re gonna bounce up and down on Jessica.”

Virgil looked slightly embarrassed when he said, “If I start getting really into it, I might start yee-haw-ing. Sorry if that’s weird or annoying or anything.”

“No, Virgil! That wouldn’t be annoying! Yee-haw all you want! That’s hot as fuck!”

Virgil blushed. “How is it hot?”

Remus placed his hands on Virgil’s hips and pulled him close. “It shows you’re _really_ getting into it.”

“Yeah, that makes sense. Can we get started now, please?” Remus kissed him and jumped onto the bed, Jessica pointing straight up and throbbing happily.

Virgil smiled. He climbed up onto the bed and straddled Remus’ hips. Remus grabbed the bottle of anal lube he kept on his bedside table and handed it to Virgil. He squirted some into the palm of his hand and gave the bottle back to Remus, who put it back on the side. He sat down on Remus’ soft thighs and lubed up the eagerly twitching dick in front of him. Once he was done giving Jessica her second coating of lube for the day, he lifted his butt up and shuffled forwards until he was hovering over Jessica. “You ready, Remus?”

“Ride me, Virgie!” Virgil lowered his hips and felt Jessica’s tip poke his little hole. He pushed himself slightly further down and felt Jessica penetrate him. Both boys moaned. Virgil let gravity pull him the rest of the way down onto the hard cock now inside him. The amount of lube they’d used allowed that process to only take a few seconds. Once he’d reached Remus’ base, he wiggled his hips and Remus moaned. Virgil put his hands on Remus’ belly and pushed himself up until only half of Jessica’s length was inside him. Then he slowly lowered himself back down, producing slutty moans from him and the switchy top below him. Remus reached up and rested his hands on Virgil’s waist. He didn’t try to bounce the slut up and down, he just wanted somewhere to put his hands. Virgil still had full control.

He gradually built up a rhythm of gently fucking himself on Jessica and said, “I love this! It’s so fun!”

Remus replied, “I know!”

“I like being in control like this. Am I topping you right now?”

“No. This is called ‘power bottoming’. You’re still the bottom because you’re still the one getting fucked. You’d only be the top if it was your dick up my ass. In this position, you’re the bottom, but I’m not doing anything and you’ve got all the power and control, so you’re power bottoming right now.”

“Cool, I like it! Would I still be the bottom if... we were in this position but you were tied up?”

Remus smiled at the twink bouncing on his dick. “Do you want to tie me up, Virgie?” Virgil went bright red. Remus asked, “Maybe next time?”

“Yeah, maybe next time. I wanna try it at least.”

“We can do that. And yes, you would still be power bottoming in this position even if I was tied up and gagged and blindfolded.”

“Cool. Anyway.” Virgil lifted his hips up until just Jessica’s tip was inside him and he slammed his butt back down, making a wet, lewd slapping sound and making them both moan sluttily. “I’m gonna keep fucking you nice and hard like that, and I’m not gonna stop until I’ve got an ass full of cum.”

“I’ve got some good stamina, Virge. You might be bouncing for quite a while.”

“I don’t care. This twink isn’t gonna stop until he’s full of cum.” Virgil grinned mischievously before doing it again. Up, then slam back down.

Virgil had found a new rhythm of fucking himself nice and hard and fast on Jessica and was lost in the moment when he suddenly called out, panting, “Yee-haw!”

Remus cried, “Now you’re a cowboy!”

“Fuck yeah!”

Remus gasped. “Wait! Get up! Get up! Get off me!” Virgil almost jumped off of Remus, scared of whatever he was shouting about. Remus ran over to his dresser, Jessica rock hard and twitching. He pulled out a cream-coloured, felt cowboy hat. He brandished it in Virgil’s general direction, who took it, put it on with a massive smile on his face, and immediately checked himself in the mirror. Virgil was butt naked except for his new cowboy hat, his dick hard and twitching. It was one of those once rare but now increasingly common occurrences where Virgil actually really liked the way he looked. Remus slapped his little butt and said, “Let’s get back to fucking, cowboy.”

“Fuck yeah! Get on the bed, slut!”

“Ooh! You’re really getting into that power bottom role now, aren’t you?”

“Shut up and let me ride you!”

“Yes, cowboy!” Remus laid back down on the bed and Virgil got right back to riding Jessica at the same pace he was going before. “Now I feel like a real cowboy!”

“And you’re gay!”

“This is like a deleted scene from Brokeback Mountain!” Both boys laughed, panting and sweaty. “I think more people would’ve watched that movie if it had you in it.”

“You mean if it had more fucking in it?”

“No.” Virgil blushed. He sped up fucking himself on Jessica, trying to stop Remus from giving him anymore embarrassing compliments by making him moan instead. Remus panted, “Oh, are we galloping now?”

“Fuck it. Yeah. Giddy up, slut!”

“You want me to take charge?” Virgil slammed himself back down onto Jessica and didn’t come back up. “No! This is my dick to ride and I’m gonna ride her until she cums. I don’t need any help.” He was panting and sweaty. “How close are you, Remus?” asked Virgil.

Remus replied, “Pretty close. You’ve got maybe a minute or two until I cum.”

“Good boy.” Virgil got back into his galloping rhythm of fucking himself on Jessica. “I’m pretty close too, so don’t even try to hold back.”

Remus was panting and nearly out of breath with the eager twink repeatedly bouncing on top of him. He had no idea how Virgil could still keep going. Virgil guessed the only reason he hadn’t collapsed was the amazing feeling inside him and the promise of another creampie. His own dick was hard and throbbing and leaking precum all over his top’s belly. He was so close. But Remus was closer, apparently.

Virgil felt Jessica throb harder than she was throbbing before and he felt the first squirt of thick, hot cum inside him. Remus squeaked like a slutty little bottom as the eager little cowboy milked Jessica. Virgil was happy to let Remus empty his balls in his ass. The feeling of Jessica cumming inside him made his own balls tingle with need. Virgil came, his dick splattering cum all over Remus’ belly and chest. He slowed down his riding as he basked in the feeling of them both cumming in and on each other. Remus’ cum was hot and thick inside him and he moaned happily as he slowly grinded on Jessica and his own dick squirted hot, thick, sticky cum onto Remus’ belly.

After they’d both come down from their orgasmic highs, they just sat there panting and sweaty, smiling like idiots at each other. “That was good...” panted Virgil.

“Fuck yeah it was...” Virgil slowly reached up to grab his hat and tossed it onto the floor. He managed to push himself up and let Jessica pop out of his hole. He promptly flopped down on top of Remus, his face nestled in the other’s neck. Remus wrapped his arms around him. “Hey Virgie.”

“Hey Remus.”

“You okay?”

“I feel fucking amazing. I’m just a bit tired.”

“I’m not surprised. I’m not going to let you fall asleep on top of me, though.”

“Aww. Why not?”

“Because we’re both covered in cum and lube, Virgie.”

“Yeah but I’m a sleepy boy.” He wiggled. “Don’t tell me you don’t want this sleepy little twink asleep on top of you.”

Remus moved his hands down to grope Virgil’s squishable little butt. “I do. I’d fucking love that. But if you fall asleep now, you’re gonna wake up sticky and gross and it’s gonna be awful. How about we both go and have a shower? This apartment’s got 2 for some reason. We can shower at the same time. Then you can put your snuggly little hoodie back on and nap on top of me for a while. How does that sound, Virgie?”

Virgil moaned happily. “I like that idea.”

“Good boy.” Remus whispered, “Then, if you’re still horny when you wake up, we can fuck again.” He punctuated that proposal with a firm squeeze of Virgil’s butt.

“Fuck yeah. When does Janus get home, though? We don’t want him walking in on us.”

“Don’t worry about it, Virgie. We’ll have enough time to fuck at least one more time, I promise.”

“Yay! Can we go nice and slow and gentle next time?”

“Of course we can, slut.”

“Thank you, Remus.”

Remus gave Virgil a pat on the butt and said, “Come on, Virgie. Shower time.” Virgil lazily rolled off of Remus, groaning. He sat up on the edge of the bed and pushed himself up. Remus followed him. “Where am I going?” asked Virgil. Remus walked over to his dresser and pulled out a purple towel. He handed it to the messy twink and said, out my bedroom door, second door on the left. I’ll use the en suite. I’ll meet you back here when you’re clean and we’ll snuggle.”

“Okay, Remus.” Virgil gave him a kiss on the lips. “See you later, slut.” He walked out of his room, towel in hand, and lightly slapped his little butt to give Remus a little show. Remus grabbed another towel for himself and walked into his en suite.

Both boys showered and cleaned all the cum off their bodies. Virgil managed to squeeze out most of the cum that Remus had pumped inside him. Remus was the first out. He dried himself off and walked back into his room. He slipped on a thin, translucent nightie that left nothing to the imagination, barely covered Jessica despite her being completely flaccid, and was very clearly designed for women. He sat down on his bed. Remus didn’t really care about who the nightie was designed for. He’d never really cared about gender. He really liked the way he looked in traditionally feminine clothes, so that’s what he liked wearing the most. He was confident that he wasn’t completely trans, but he was pretty sure that he wasn’t completely cis either.

Before Remus could sit on his bed in a nightie and contemplate gender any further, Virgil walked back in. He smiled at Remus in his nightie and commented, “Remus, I can see your... _everything_ through that. You may as well just be naked.”

“But that’s not as fun.”

“Alright. As long as you can be a comfy pillow.”

“Always.” Virgil tossed his towel into Remus’ laundry basket, put his favourite hoodie back on, letting his dick hang free, and laid down on the bed on Remus’ left. “You going to sleep too?”

“No, I’m good. How long are you going to be?”

“It’s just a nap. I should be 30, 40 minutes maybe?”

“Okay. I’ll just be on my phone. Sweet dreams, Virgie.”

Virgil shuffled up closer to Remus. He hitched his left leg over Remus, laid his head on Remus’s chest, and Remus draped his arm over the cute little twink. “Thank you, Remus.”

“Do you think you’re going to want to fuck again when you wake up?”

“I’m sleeping bottomless, so I’ll definitely be horny when I wake up. But just make sure first.”

“Of course.” Virgil adjusted his position slightly. “Comfy?” He moaned his approval. “I’ll see you when you wake up, Virgie.”

“Night-night, Remus.” Remus kissed the top of Virgil’s head and reached over to grab his phone from his bedside table. He began scrolling tumblr as Virgil fell asleep on him.


End file.
